De amor y otras maldiciones
by Muinesva
Summary: Isla Black parece tener toda la vida planeada hasta que Bob Hitchens irrumpe en su existencia. Enamorada, Isla abandona a su familia y se embarca en una vida totalmente diferente a la que está acostumbrada. Sin embargo, tras pasar el tiempo, siente que quizás no ha tomado la decisión correcta. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Egocentrismo

_**N/A: **__Este fic está dedicado a Nortia, quien lo pidió en el foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Espero que os guste. _

_Veréis que cada capítulo está dividido en unas cuantas viñetas relacionadas entre sí, pero que tienen saltos en el tiempo. Hay momentos de Isla de niña y luego de joven. He puesto las fechas correspondientes, partiendo de la base en que creo que Isla nació en 1853, pues no hay datos sobre ella._

* * *

**De amor y otras maldiciones**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

* * *

**I**

**Egocentrismo**

_16 de agosto, 1881_

Su reflejo ya no era el mismo. Habían pasado algunos años y de la jovencita optimista que otrora fue no quedaba ni la sombra. Los ojos grises no habían cambiado y el pelo oscuro seguía igual, pero la mirada no era la misma. Parecía como si su esencia se hubiera evaporado. Era ella, y sin embargo, no lo era.

Isla se miró en el espejo, ciertamente aún quedaba algo del orgullo propio de los Black, pero su mirada derrotada lo opacaba. Rápidamente elevó el mentón, en un gesto muy común en ella y trató de borrar todo rastro de infelicidad de sus ojos. Se dijo que no debería sentirse así, que las épocas malas las tenían todos y que seguramente pronto todo mejoraría.

Desató la cinta del extremo de su trenza y empezó a deshacerla con lentitud. Cogió el cepillo y procedió a peinar sus largos cabellos sin apartar la vista de su reflejo.

-o-

_31 de agosto, 1864_

Isla se encontraba sentada en el taburete frente al espejo mientras su madre le cepillaba el cabello con cariño. Era un ritual que compartían cada noche. La niña se contemplaba, pensando en que realmente era muy bonita. Con una pequeña sonrisa se dijo que había sacado los rasgos de su madre, Lyra.

La mujer suspiró con cierta tristeza mientras empezaba a trenzar el pelo de su hija. Isla, adivinando sus pensamientos, sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, madre —dijo en un susurro—. El tiempo pasa rápido y estaré en casa nuevamente. Falta realmente poco para Yule.

—Y para tu cumpleaños, querida —Isla sonrió aún más ante la perspectiva de la doble celebración.

Su madre le dio un beso en la cabeza y continuó con su labor, sus ágiles dedos trenzando con rapidez. Isla en verdad echaría de menos a su madre.

—Os enviaré lechuzas cada día —aseguró, viendo a su madre asentir con una sonrisa, atando la cinta al extremo de la trenza.

Minutos después, mientras era arropada por su madre, Isla no dejaba de pensar en que al día siguiente estaría de camino a Hogwarts.

—No lo olvides, Isla —habló Lyra, de repente seria—, no agaches la cabeza ante nadie. Sé educada, como te hemos enseñado, pero no permitas que alguien te pisotee. Lucha si es preciso, y si pierdes, retírate con la cabeza en alto —Isla escuchaba con atención, sin parpadear. Lyra hizo una pequeña pausa—. Un sangre sucia no es mejor que tú. Lo mejor que puedes hacer con ellos es ignorarlos.

—Somos la realeza del mundo mágico, ¿verdad madre? —preguntó Isla, solemne. Su madre sonrió con cariño.

—Por supuesto, mi princesa.

-o-

_16 de agosto, 1881_

_Querida Elladora,_

_No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por no escribirte antes. Han pasado muchas cosas, pero lo que más lamento es no haberme despedido de vosotros. Necesito saber si estáis bien. Estoy segura que echarás al fuego esta carta sin siquiera abrirla, pues imagino que no querrás saber nada de mí. Aun así, conservo la esperanza de que la leas y sepas que deseo pediros perdón por haberme marchado de esa forma. Sé que tras tantos años es ridículo pedir disculpas, pero no ha pasado ni un solo día en el que no piense en mi familia. En vosotros._

_Aquí las cosas no han ido como esperaba, sinceramente. Sé que sonreirás con triunfo al ver que tenías razón, Ella. A veces lamento no haberte escuchado. _

_Al principio todo para mí era perfecto. Cuando Bob y yo huimos nos casamos el mismo día. Nos establecimos en la pequeña casita en la que vive desde que llegó a Londres. A pesar de su aspecto humilde traté de acostumbrarme. Fue difícil. Pero Bob hacía que todos mis miedos e inseguridades se esfumaran. Me sentía feliz. Y tenía un motivo para sonreír cada día cuando él volvía de su trabajo y me abrazaba y besaba como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años. A veces me traía flores, cuando podía permitirse comprarlas, por supuesto. Era encantador._

_Un día me atreví a contarle que era bruja. Al principio no me creyó, pero tras mostrarle lo que hacía con la varita se horrorizó. No te imaginas lo duro que fue. Me miró como si fuera un monstruo. Creí que me abandonaría y cuando salió de casa pensé que no volvería a verle jamás. Pero regresó. Me hizo jurar que no haría más magia y que destruiría mi varita. Lo prometí, Ella, le juré que no utilizaría más mi varita. Pero no tuve corazón para romperla. Le dije que lo hice, pero en realidad está escondida en una caja, en el fondo del armario. Es triste, pero le quiero y no puedo decepcionarlo._

_Aun así, desde ese día, algo ha cambiado. Ya no hay flores y no me mira como antes. A veces creo que me tiene miedo, pero luego me doy cuenta que desprecia la magia y a la bruja que hay en mí. Sin embargo es amable y jamás me ha faltado al respeto. Quizás deba darle más tiempo. Después de todo, imagino que no es fácil hacerse a la idea de que vives con una bruja._

_No tenemos mucho dinero. Lo que Bob gana no es suficiente y he tenido que aprender a coser. Al menos gano un poco todas las semanas. Trato de no quejarme porque Bob se sentiría mal, pero extraño la mansión y las atenciones de los elfos._

_Ella, no sé por qué te cuento todo esto, lo más probable es que me digas que yo sola me lo he buscado. Pero todo lo he hecho por amor. Sin embargo, a veces me siento vacía._

_Os echo tanto de menos._

_Con amor, _

_Isla._

Isla se quedó mirando la carta por varios minutos, consciente de que después de escribirla se le habían pasado las ganas de enviarla. No tenía sentido alguno hacerlo. Aun así, prefirió guardarla junto a su varita, pues quizás algún día cambiaría de opinión.

Observó el vestido que había terminado de coser antes de redactar la carta. Era realmente precioso, pero no tenía comparación con aquel que lució el día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

.

_21 de diciembre, 1870_

—Me siento un poco extraña, Ella —confesó Isla.

—Deberías estar feliz.

—No me malinterpretes —se apresuró en decir—, estoy muy feliz. Es solo que ahí abajo ya están todos, entre ellos el joven que podría convertirse en mi esposo… ¿Y si ninguno me agrada?

Elladora sonrió.

—Ya conoces a la mayoría desde siempre, has estado con ellos en Hogwarts. Los conoces —le recordó— Sin embargo, madre jamás te obligaría a casarte con alguien que no te agrade. Padre te dirá su opinión de los que le parezcan mejores, pero la decisión final es tuya.

Isla asintió retorciendo sus manos sobre su regazo, nerviosa. Se miró en el espejo del tocador y sonrió levemente. No lo diría en voz alta, pero se veía realmente preciosa. Lyra entró a la habitación de repente e instó a las jóvenes a bajar al salón. Mientras Ella no dejaba de hablar en susurros nerviosos sobre el anuncio de su compromiso que se llevaría a cabo minutos más tarde, Isla, sin escuchar realmente lo que decía su hermana, no dejaba de pensar en que esa noche era suya y brillaría como nunca.

Nada más pisar el salón, todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Isla echó los hombros hacia atrás y elevó el mentón recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes, sintiéndose realmente halagada al ser el centro de atención.


	2. Prejuicios

**De amor y otras maldiciones**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**II**

**Prejuicios**

_16 de julio, 1871_

Isla cogió su baúl y bajó del tren. Echó una última mirada al Expreso y suspiró con nostalgia. Acababa de graduarse de Hogwarts y era su último viaje. Al volver la vista y empezar a caminar se topó de frente con su hermana Elladora, tras la cual estaban su madre y su padre. Sin efusivas muestras de cariño se saludaron, emprendiendo en seguida el camino hacia la salida. Atrasándose un poco, Ella no fue capaz de esconder su entusiasmo y se acercó a su hermana.

—Ya está listo casi todo —le susurró, con la sonrisa resplandeciente—, las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas.

Empezaron a caminar tras sus padres, mientras Ella seguía comentando sobre sus futuras nupcias con Marcus Malfoy. Trataba de controlar sus emociones, pero no fue capaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento. Isla no recordaba haber visto a su hermana en aquel estado jamás.

Abandonaron el andén mágico y se internaron en el King's Cross muggle. Isla se había distraído con la conversación de Elladora y no se fijaba muy bien por donde caminaba; las cosas empeoraban pues en su camino se atravesaban numerosas personas que acababan de llegar en el tren de las siete en punto. Todo ocasionó que tropezara con un muggle joven que venía en sentido contrario casi corriendo.

—¡Pero cómo te atreves, muggle! —exclamó Isla indignada.

—Ruego me disculpe, señorita… —pidió el joven, avergonzado. En su mirada se podía adivinar la extrañeza ante la palabra _muggle_.

—Es que los muggles no tenéis educación, ¿cierto? —interrumpió Elladora despectivamente, fingiendo no haber oído su disculpa.

—Acabo de disculparme.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó con tono autoritario su padre, que acababa de darse la vuelta al ver el retraso de las jóvenes— Vámonos.

Tras una última mirada de desprecio hacia el joven, se alejaron rápidamente, olvidando el incidente. Elladora suspiró con disgusto y siguió hablando; Isla, sin embargo, volvió la vista atrás. Vio al muggle caminar más lento, imaginó que teniendo cuidado de no atropellar a nadie más. Dejó de mirarlo en el instante preciso en que él se volvía para mirarla.

-o-

_28 de diciembre, 1871_

—Realmente no pudiste elegir mejor, Isla —la felicitó de nuevo su madre—. Lynx Nott es el hombre perfecto para ti.

Isla sonrió recordando el día en que había aceptado la proposición de matrimonio del heredero de los Nott.

Acababa de anunciarse su compromiso ante numerosos invitados, fijando la fecha de las nupcias para dentro de un año. La joven tenía que reconocer que en verdad se sentía satisfecha. Lynx le agradaba bastante y se habían dado cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común. Él solía visitarla a menudo y daban largos paseos hablando de diversos temas.

Isla se sentía feliz. No imaginaba nada que pudiera truncar la dicha que albergaba en su interior.

Lynx se acercó a ella y le ofreció una copa de vino de saúco que ella cogió con una sonrisa. Y mientras bebía tras brindar con su futuro esposo, ella pensó que no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

-o-

_23 de diciembre, 1872_

—Madre, ¿querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Elladora entrando en la habitación de Lyra.

Junto a Marcus Malfoy, su ahora esposo, había venido a visitar a sus padres aquella mañana. Marcus se había quedado en el despacho, conversando con su padre y ella había subido ante la llamada del elfo.

Lyra le devolvió una mirada cansada.

—Acércate, querida —pidió en un susurro. Ella adivinó que había estado llorando.

—Isla —mencionó su hija al ver los ojos rojos de su madre—. Otra vez.

Lyra asintió con los ojos cerrados y Elladora se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano.

—Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir con esto —dijo en voz baja. En sus ojos se podía ver la decepción—. No me escucha y no atiende a razones. Parece estar bajo un maleficio.

—Probablemente lo esté.

—Es un simple muggle. Tú misma la oíste.

Se hizo el silencio mientras ambas recordaban la misma escena acaecida unos días antes.

—Una Black con un muggle —soltó Lyra con desprecio—. No la eduqué para que desairara a la familia de esta forma. ¿Acaso no le enseñé? Yo… —pero no pudo terminar lo que pensaba decir porque su voz se había roto por un repentino sollozo. Elladora colocó una mano en su hombro, con tristeza.

—Hablaré con ella —sugirió en voz baja—, puede que esta vez me escuche.

—Hazlo, por favor —asintió su madre secándose las lágrimas—. No podemos perderla.

—No, claro que no —habló Elladora con decisión—. Iré ahora mismo.


	3. Amor

**De amor y otras maldiciones**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**III**

**Amor**

_20 de diciembre, 1872_

Isla no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto.

Meses antes había vuelto a encontrarse con el joven de la estación, con el que había chocado. Realmente diría que fue cosa del destino. ¿Quién diría que una visita al Callejón Diagon habría propiciado un nuevo encuentro? Él la había reconocido. Ella había tardado en hacerlo, pero desde un inicio se portó muy fría y descortés con él. En ese momento odió a su hermana por haberla dejado abandonada a su suerte en el Londres muggle, aunque realmente no tuviera nada que ver. Elladora se había encontrado con Marcus, quien en ese entonces seguía siendo su prometido, y se quedaron en el Callejón mientras Isla le había dicho que volvería a casa por la red Flu del Caldero Chorreante o que se aparecería. ¿Quién le había obligado a contradecir sus propias palabras y salir al Londres muggle? Nadie, realmente. Había sido su propia curiosidad. Pero se arrepintió en seguida. No había nada interesante en aquella parte de Londres. Y menos aún aquel joven pecoso que decía llamarse Bob Hitchens.

Definitivamente la suerte la odiaba. O la amaba, según se viera. Porque en casi todas sus salidas, visitando conocidos y dirigiéndose al Callejón, se encontraba con él. Era algo estúpido en realidad, porque podía aparecerse sin pisar el mundo muggle, pero había algo que le atraía de él. Y un pequeño paseo por las calles del Londres victoriano era siempre bienvenido.

Llegó a pensar que Bob Hitchens la acosaba. ¿Qué más podría imaginar al encontrárselo siempre sin importar a dónde fuera? Pero si lo pensaba mejor, ella tenía la curiosa necesidad de caminar por los lugares donde lo había visto y casi siempre se encontraban en los mismos sitios.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal las cosas y que si su familia se enterase se indignarían en demasía. Pero Isla no podía evitar sentir la adrenalina fluir por sus venas cada vez que hacía algo que sus padres le habían enseñado a no hacer. Como hablar con un muggle. O entrar en su casa, como aquel frío día de diciembre.

Bob la había invitado a su casa, donde vivía solo desde que llegó a Londres para buscar un buen trabajo. Ahí se encontraba su hermana, que vino de visita por las navidades. En ese momento los oía hablar a susurros en la cocina.

—Bob, no puedes hacer esto, ¿no ves que la joven es de la alta sociedad? Tu mundo y el suyo son completamente diferentes.

—Nos amamos. Deberías entenderlo, Susan —escuchó decir a Bob. Isla sonrió con ternura.

—No llegarás a ningún lado con esto —dijo ella con tristeza.

Isla se acomodó en el sofá y fingió no haber oído nada cuando Bob y su hermana salieron y se reunieron con ella.

—Debo ir a comprar algunas cosas —anunció Susan envolviéndose en un grueso abrigo. Echó una mirada a Isla, como si no aprobara su presencia—. Os veré más tarde.

En cuanto se quedaron solos el silencio los envolvió.

—Le agradas a mi hermana —dijo Bob de repente. Isla sonrió, agradeciendo en silencio que quisiera tapar la realidad aunque sea por un instante—. Por cierto, tengo algo que darte.

Isla observó, curiosa, como Bob buscaba en los cajones de un desvencijado armario y al final cogía una pequeña cajita. Volvió junto a ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños y sé que no podremos vernos —empezó—. Por eso quiero darte esto hoy.

Isla observó la cajita que él le entregaba. Sintió como el corazón se le encogía. Sabía que Bob ganaba lo suficiente para subsistir y que no podía permitirse comprarle algo a ella, y sin embargo lo había hecho.

—No era necesario que me compraras nada —dijo ella negando con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—En realidad no he comprado nada —Isla levantó la mirada, sin entender—. Perteneció a mi madre y ahora quiero dártelo. Eres lo suficientemente especial como para tenerlo.

El corazón volvió a encogérsele. Cogió la cajita y la abrió. Dentro había un collar del que pendía una medalla. Isla observó el bello camafeo. Pronto se dio cuenta del valor que tenía. Miró con interrogación a Bob, pero él se apresuró en contestar.

—Mi madre era como tú. Una mujer de clase —aclaró—. Fue desheredada cuando se casó con mi padre —Isla tragó saliva. Sintió la garganta repentinamente seca—. A pesar de todo, mis padres fueron muy felices. En verdad espero que tú y yo lo seamos también.

Isla no dijo nada. Dejó que Bob le colocara el collar y lo besó. Cada vez que él estaba a su lado ella flotaba. Pero en ese instante, a pesar de sentir que tenía alas, no era capaz de elevarse del suelo.

-o-

_21 de diciembre, 1872_

La mansión Black estaba engalanada para la ocasión. Una vez más se celebraría Yule, unido al cumpleaños de Isla. La joven estaba en su habitación, sentada en el taburete del tocador, indecisa. Sin duda alguna debía bajar a la fiesta que estaba por empezar, pero por alguna razón sentía que no era capaz. Creía que todos se darían cuenta de que su sonrisa era fingida y que estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaban.

Suspiró. Sus dedos tocaron el collar que Bob le había regalado el día anterior y quiso llevarlo esa noche. Y mientras dudaba, Elladora entró.

—Lynx quiere entregarte su obsequio —le informó. Isla volvió a esconder el collar en la cajita con rapidez—. Estás tardando demasiado, ¿te pasa algo?

Isla negó con la cabeza mientras Elladora le echaba una mirada preocupada.

—Últimamente te he visto algo extraña —continuó, acercándose— ¿Hay algo que te tiene inquieta?

—Todo está bien —sonrió tratando de parecer natural. Por alguna razón le estaba costando—. Simplemente son nervios por el enlace. Faltan muy pocos días.

Elladora la miró de manera inquisitiva pero no dijo nada más.

—Vamos —le instó Isla, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Su hermana, sin embargo, no dejó de mirarla con curiosidad el resto de la velada, preguntándose qué era lo que le ocurría.

Isla era consciente de que Elladora la miraba con suspicacia. A veces atrapaba su mirada y le sonreía nerviosamente, fingiendo no darse cuenta de las sospechas que despertaba en ella. Todo aquello no hacía más que incrementar su inquietud, preguntándose si en verdad no era capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos tal y como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Y con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, recibió el regalo de Lynx ante la atenta mirada de su madre.

—Es un pequeño obsequio, Isla —le dijo entregándole un elaborado estuche de terciopelo verde oscuro—. Está hecho para ti.

Al abrirlo, Isla soltó una casi inaudible exclamación de asombro. En aquel instante tuvo una fuerte sensación de _dejá vu _que fue acrecentándose con el paso de los minutos. Dentro del estuche reposaba un collar de oro, lleno de intrincados dibujos y piedras preciosas de color verde. En el momento en el que Lynx le colocaba el collar, Isla cerró los ojos, abrumada ante la similitud de lo que había vivido apenas un día antes. Parecía como si el destino se burlara de ella.

Volvió a mirar a Lynx. Él le sonreía con afecto. Isla sintió que el corazón se le partía y de repente quiso huir y desaparecer. Lynx Nott era alguien de pocas palabras y que no era propenso a demostrar sus sentimientos, por eso aquella sonrisa le sorprendió. Él era gentil y amable, pero Isla no se sentía flotar como sucedía con Bob.

Una vez más se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta ese punto.


	4. Traición

**De amor y otras maldiciones**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**IV**

**Traición**

_21 de diciembre, 1872_

La fiesta acababa de terminar. Había acompañado a Lynx hasta el vestíbulo y él se despidió con un delicado beso en su mano.

Isla suspiró. Sentada otra vez frente al espejo, acariciaba su nueva alhaja. Pensativa, tenía la vista fija en su reflejo sin mirarse realmente. Sacó de un cajón el regalo de Bob y lo observó, con una tímida sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

—Has estado realmente extraña hoy, Isla.

Isla odió la manera que tenía su hermana de entrar a su habitación sin llamar.

—No te escuché tocar la puerta —dijo sin levantar la voz, indignada.

—Jamás te había molestado —soltó sorprendida por la repentina molestia de su hermana.

—Jamás te lo dije.

Lo cierto era que Isla se había sentido amenazada ante la presencia de Elladora y con dedos temblorosos intentaba guardar el obsequio sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Nada —pero Elladora le arrebató de las manos el collar. Isla trató de recuperarlo sin éxito—, dámelo, Ella.

—Conozco todas tus alhajas, Isla, son heredadas, pero esto, ¿de dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarla recelosa.

—Lo compré un día en el Callejón Diagón —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto a pesar de que ya sentía bombear el corazón en sus oídos.

Elladora le devolvió el collar y se alejó un poco.

—¿Me contarás lo que te sucede?

—No me sucede nada, ya te lo he dicho —replicó con cansancio— Ya es tarde, Marcus estará esperándote.

—Está hablando con padre.

Isla, ignorando a su hermana, empezó a deshacerse el peinado, dejando sobre el tocador la peineta.

—Estás enamorada.

La repentina afirmación hizo que Isla quedara inmóvil, mirando atónita a su hermana. A los pocos segundos reaccionó y sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Lynx es encantador.

—No hablo de Lynx —la cortó. Isla la miró sin comprender— ¿Quién es él?

Isla la miró con desaprobación.

—Esto no me hace ninguna gracia.

—Conozco esa mirada —continuó, ignorando la expresión indignada de su hermana—. Y los nervios. No son por el enlace, ¿verdad? Has estado pensativa y ya no quieres hablar de Lynx. Por eso te lo repito, ¿quién es él? ¿Lo conozco?

—Ella —empezó con tranquilidad, como si quisiera asegurarse de que su hermana la comprendía bien—, no hay nadie aparte de Lynx. Te lo aseguro.

En ese momento Lyra apareció en la puerta.

—Oh, aquí estás, Ella. Marcus te espera en el vestíbulo.

—Gracias, madre.

La tensión entre las dos hermanas no pasó desapercibida para Lyra y sin perder el tiempo les preguntó lo que sucedía. No importaron las respuestas tranquilizadoras de ambas, ella no creyó ni una palabra.

—Lo que pasa, madre —dijo Ella al final mirando a Isla, quien abrió mucho los ojos, alarmada—, es que estoy segura de que Isla tiene un amado que no es Lynx.

Isla soltó un respingo y miró a su hermana con reproche. Su madre se giró bruscamente hacia ella.

—¿Es cierto eso? —Isla negó con la cabeza repetidas veces— ¡Dilo! Di que no es cierto.

—No… —por alguna razón no fue capaz de continuar con su mentira— Es cierto. Hay alguien más.

Elladora abrió la boca, sorprendida por la confesión. Lyra quedó petrificada, mirando a su hija, sin poder creerse sus palabras.

—Es mentira — habló al final con seguridad—, estás mintiendo, ¿verdad, querida?

Isla tragó saliva. Podía negarlo una vez más y fingir como había hecho todos aquellos meses, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Su boda iba a celebrarse dentro de unos días y no era capaz de seguir con el plan. Amaba a Bob y no podía casarse con Lynx. Quizás había llegado el momento de que su familia se enterara. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, la comprenderían y aceptarían su decisión.

Pero cuando confesó toda la historia a su madre deseó no haberlo hecho y tuvo la certeza de que nadie la apoyaría.

Jamás borraría de su mente la mirada de su madre. Pudo ver tantas cosas en sus ojos. Sorpresa. Dolor. Decepción. Odio.

—Has traicionado a tu familia —dijo con la voz cargada de amargura. Isla hizo el amago de decir algo pero un gesto de Lyra hizo que callara—. Prefieres a un muggle cualquiera antes que a tu familia.

—Madre, si lo conocieras, verías que es el indicado…

—¡Un muggle jamás será el indicado! —exclamó con enfado— Eres una Black. Compórtate como tal.

—Si ser Black significa renunciar a ser feliz, entonces no quiero ser una Black —soltó. Elladora la miró escandalizada.

Lyra la observó sin decir nada, infinitamente decepcionada.

—Si decides fugarte con aquel miserable, ten en cuenta que jamás serás admitida de vuelta en esta familia.

—No importa. Seré feliz con él —respondió Isla con convicción.

—Estás obnubilada por algo que crees que es amor, querida —Lyra se acercó a su hija y le tomó ambas manos—. No hay nada como tu familia, con quienes estás segura. Un puñado de muggles desconocidos jamás podrá ser tu familia y siempre te sentirás fuera de lugar.

—El amor lo puede todo, madre.

Lyra miró a su hija con profunda pena y la soltó.

—Comprenderás tu error un día, pero ya será demasiado tarde.

Su madre abandonó la habitación mientras Isla sentía un vacío en el pecho.

—Estarás contenta —expresó Elladora con rabia—. Madre ya ha perdido a un hijo, ¿o ya no recuerdas a nuestro hermano Sirius?

—¡Elladora!

—Pero lo que no sabes es que murió justo antes de que nacieras —continuó, ignorando la protesta de Isla—. Viniste al mundo antes de tiempo y fuiste lo que hizo que madre no perdiera la cabeza. Fuiste su apoyo. Cuidándote, encontraba la manera de no pensar en su hijo muerto. Nos descuidó a Phineas y a mí por un tiempo, sí. Pero padre siempre ha estado ahí para velar por todos nosotros a pesar de su dolor.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora?

—Porque quiero que veas que lo que sientes no es real —repuso, tratando de que Isla comprendiera su punto de vista—. Que lo que tenemos aquí es real. Nadie te procurará tanto como aquí. Sabes que la familia es lo más importante, y formarás tu propia familia con Lynx, pero siempre estaremos juntos para apoyarnos mutuamente. Nos conocemos desde siempre y sabemos lo que podemos esperar. Confiamos en Lynx y sabemos que te protegerá siempre. ¿Quiénes son esos muggles? ¿Crees que te ayudarán en un apuro? Ese hombre que dices amar, ¿crees que estará contigo para siempre?

—Basta, Ella. Lo que haga con mi vida es cosa mía —dijo Isla con frialdad.

—Ese hombre —le interrumpió— ¿sabe que eres una bruja? —Isla enmudeció. Elladora entendió su silencio— No lo sabe. ¿Piensas ocultárselo?

—Se lo diré —Elladora abrió la boca para protestar, pero Isla siguió hablando—. No violaré el Estatuto. Solo lo sabrá él y será muestro secreto.

Elladora negó con la cabeza, mirando a su hermana como si no la conociera.

—Los muggles odian la magia. No la comprenden. Estás cometiendo una estupidez.

Isla le dio la espalda, cerrando los ojos. Y mientras su hermana no dejaba de hablarle de la importancia de la sangre, la clase y la calidad de vida, ella solo quería desaparecer.


	5. Sacrificio

**De amor y otras maldiciones**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**V**

**Sacrificio**

_23 de diciembre, 1872_

Elladora acababa de irse dejando a Isla tendida sobre la cama llorando a mares, ahogando sus sollozos en la almohada. Había esperado a dejar de oír los pasos de su hermana por el pasillo para quitarse su máscara de indiferencia y dejar salir todo. Ahora sentía que no podía parar, que se ahogaría con todas sus lágrimas amargas.

Una vez más, Elladora había tratado de hacerla entrar en razón; imaginaba que por pedido de su madre. Tenía que reconocer que comprendía la preocupación de ambas, pero le dolía que ellas no fueran capaces de entender sus deseos. Al menos agradecía que no se lo hubieran contado a su padre y a Phineas. No imaginaba lo que harían si llegaran a enterarse.

No sabía lo que haría. La última vez que vio a Bob, el día anterior a su cumpleaños, él le había propuesto fugarse juntos. Se suponía que él iba a esperarla a medianoche en un sitio cercano a la Mansión Black. Le dijo que entendería si ella no venía, pero que anhelaba verla ahí.

Isla lo había intentado, pero no pudo lograr que su familia la apoyara. Debía actuar o se vería a sí misma casándose con Lynx dentro de unos días. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en él. Le había llegado a tener aprecio y le entristecía imaginarlo al saber que ella se había fugado con un muggle. Probablemente su familia ocultaría la verdad. No podían darse el lujo de dar a conocer que ella había deshonrado a los Black.

Si olvidaba a Bob y hacía lo que se esperaba de ella, estaba segura que no sería feliz. Amaba a Bob y no se imaginaba vivir sin él.

Y mientras las últimas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas tomó una resolución.

Sin pensarlo demasiado cogió su baúl y empezó a guardar las cosas que creía que necesitaría, incluida una bolsita llena de galeones. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y decidió esperar hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos.

Aguardó en silencio, casi sin respirar, escuchando atentamente, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta.

Cuando avanzó por la mansión en penumbras tres horas más tarde, supo que nunca más volvería a verla. Sabía que estaba dejando atrás toda su vida y que no podría recuperarla, pero la reconfortaba el hecho de que junto a Bob hallaría una nueva vida.

-o-

_30 de marzo, 1873_

Bob acababa de salir de la casa dando un portazo. Isla observó fijamente la puerta cerrada, sin poder creer lo que había pasado, esperando con ansias que él volviera diciéndole que aceptaba su condición de bruja. Pero pasaban las horas y sus lágrimas se secaban, y él no volvía.

Jamás había imaginado que el hombre que amaba reaccionaría de esa manera al enterarse que tenía una varita y que podía hacer que la ropa se lavara sola. Iracundo, le había dicho que la magia era cosa del demonio. Isla no había podido evitar burlarse de aquel pensamiento y le dijo que no sabía que él tenía la mente tan cerrada.

El reloj de la iglesia cercana había dado las doce de la noche. Poco después, Isla escuchó la puerta abrirse. Bob había vuelto. Casi enredándose con las sábanas se levantó, saliendo apresuradamente a la salita para recibirlo, feliz por su regreso. Pero él estaba serio. Demasiado.

—Júrame, Isla, que no volverás a usar esa cosa.

Isla abrió la boca, sorprendida. Esperaba con todo su corazón que él comprendiera lo importante que era la magia para ella, que estaba en sus venas y que era parte suya. Y le dolió ver que él no la entendía.

—Bob, la magia es parte de mí. No puedes pedirme eso. Si tú me amas, tienes que comprenderlo…

—Sí puedo pedírtelo —le dijo severamente, interrumpiéndola—. Soy tu esposo.

—Pero Bob…

—Júramelo, Isla. O no podré vivir así contigo.

Isla hizo amago de volver a explicarle a Bob que necesitaba la magia, pero ya no encontraba las palabras. Desde que se habían casado, Isla había tratado de hallar el valor de confesarle que era bruja, pero hasta esa tarde no fue capaz. Cuando él no se hallaba en casa ella usaba la varita, pero la escondía cuando volvía. Pero ya no quería seguir teniendo secretos para él y pensó que la apoyaría.

Se había equivocado. Y ahora lamentaba haberlo dicho.

Pero lo amaba demasiado. Quizás más que a su varita.

—Te lo juro, Bob.

Ya no podría hacer magia a escondidas. Lo había jurado. Y si había algo que jamás traicionaría, esa era la confianza de Bob.

—Destrúyela —le pidió él—, destruye esa… vara.

Isla quiso decirle que no lo podía hacer, pero lo veía más tranquilo y no quería darle otra razón para hacerle enfadar. Por eso asintió y él, sin decirle nada más, se fue directo a la habitación. Ella, sin embargo, no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Con la varita en las manos, quedó sentada en el sillón al lado de la chimenea encendida, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Repetidas veces estuvo a punto de romperla, pero se detenía al último segundo.

Al final decidió esconderla. No volvería a usarla, tal y como se lo había prometido a su esposo, pero no la destruiría.

Tomó una pequeña caja y guardó en ella la varita. La escondió en el fondo de su armario, confiando en que Bob jamás la encontraría. Volvió junto a la chimenea decidiendo quedarse ahí el resto de la noche.

Aunque le doliera, sabía que su sacrificio valdría la pena. Y cuando Bob apareció unas horas después cerca de ella, preguntándole lo que hacía, ella estuvo segura que todo iría bien.

—Ya está hecho, Bob —le dijo sin dejar de mirar el fuego—. La varita ya no está.


	6. Nobleza

**De amor y otras maldiciones**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**VI**

**Nobleza**

_13 de noviembre, 1882_

Isla llevaba casi diez años junto a Bob y sin embargo, podía contar los momentos felices con los dedos de la mano. Durante el último año había acumulado tantas cartas para su familia, que la caja de sus secretos estaba llena a rebosar. No había tenido el valor de enviar ninguna y estuvo tentada de echarlas al fuego todas, pero al final no lo había hecho. Igual que con su varita.

Del sentimiento intenso que había sentido por Bob años atrás no quedaba casi nada. Se decía a sí misma que él no la amaba lo suficiente y que por eso no la comprendía respecto a la magia. Pero desde aquel día en que había renunciado a ser bruja, había hecho hasta lo imposible por complacer a su esposo. Pero él ya no la miraba como antes. Ya no le traía flores. Y ya no le decía cuánto la amaba.

En momentos como aquel, Isla se preguntaba por qué ninguno de los dos no había terminado ya con la situación. Ninguno era feliz. Pero se habían acostumbrado tanto el uno al otro que parecía imposible imaginar la casa si alguno faltase. Era más cómodo vivir así.

Por eso esa mañana de noviembre Isla decidió que ya era hora de irse. Había tratado de abandonar la casa mientras Bob no se encontraba, pero recordó que había hecho lo mismo con sus padres y el sentimiento de culpa le hizo esperar hasta la noche. Hablaría con él y se marcharía por la mañana. Sería lo mejor para los dos.

Creyó que sería sencillo. Doloroso, sí, pero no imaginó en ningún momento que Bob le obligaría a quedarse.

—No puedes dejarme —le soltó con enfado—. Estamos casados y tienes la obligación de permanecer a mi lado.

—Bob, por favor —le susurró—. No lo hagas más difícil. Sabes que ya no nos amamos. ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir así? No somos felices.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, Isla preguntándose de lo que sería capaz su marido con tal de que se quedara. Temiendo lo peor, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante los ojos humedecidos de Bob.

—Te lo suplico, quédate.

—Bob…

—¿A dónde irás? Dijiste que tu familia no te aceptaría de vuelta.

Isla volvió a callar. Decidió irse, pero no se había parado a pensar en lo que haría una vez hubiera cruzado el umbral de la que fue su casa por tantos años. Bob tenía razón, no tenía oportunidades ahí afuera. Y una vez más, él ganó.

-o-

_16 de enero, 1883_

Bob había caído enfermo desde hacía más de un mes y ninguna de las medicinas que le recetaba el médico le mejoraba la salud. Isla, preocupada, no se alejaba de él ni de noche ni de día. Una mañana en que su esposo había amanecido bastante mal, el médico le confesó a Isla que probablemente estuviera en las últimas.

A pesar de todo, Isla había amado a Bob y aún los unía un cariño fraternal. Y por ello no podía permitir su muerte. Repasando los síntomas de su esposo y viendo que lo que tomaba parecía empeorar su estado, empezó a recordar las clases de pociones en Hogwarts y todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado. Una vez su madre le dijo que podría dedicarse a las pociones, pues se le daban muy bien. Ante el recuerdo, Isla volvió a sentir nostalgia por el pasado.

Cuando recordó las propiedades de ciertos ingredientes mágicos, se dio cuenta de que podría curar a Bob. Sabiendo que él rechazaría cualquier cosa echa mágicamente, decidió no decirle nada de su plan. Así, aprovechando que su esposo había caído en un sueño profundo, Isla se marchó al Callejón Diagón.

Preparar una poción efectiva le llevaría su tiempo y ella no lo tenía. Además, había perdido la práctica. Por eso, consiguió una pócima en el Callejón y regresó rauda a casa. Estaba agradecida por haber guardado los galeones que se había traído el día de su fuga.

Al entrar en la habitación contuvo la respiración, esperando no encontrar a Bob sin vida. Pero él seguía respirando. Se acercó a él y lo despertó con suavidad. Estaba muy débil e Isla tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para ayudarle a tomarse la poción. Lo dejó descansar, sabiendo que dentro de unas horas él despertaría recuperado.

Al caer la tarde escuchó la voz de Bob llamarle por su nombre. Ella dejó los platos que estaba fregando y se apresuró en ir a verlo. Estaba incorporado en la cama y había adquirido de nuevo un tono de piel saludable.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Isla?

—Te has curado, Bob —le respondió ella con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano.

—¿Por fin surtieron efecto las medicinas? —le preguntó asombrado.

—Así es.

La voz de Isla había temblado un poco y Bob la miró con suspicacia.

—No fueron las medicinas, ¿cierto? ¿Qué me has hecho? —le cuestionó. Pero Isla dudaba, temerosa de decir algo— ¡Responde!

—Fue una poción —replicó ella rápidamente, levantándose—. Una poción te curó.

—¡No debiste dármela!

Isla lo miró atónita, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Habrías muerto.

—¡No importa! Mejor no seguir vivo a utilizar la _magia._

El tono despectivo de Bob hizo que Isla sintiera una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Lo había salvado y él despreciaba su ayuda.

—Tienes razón —dijo fríamente—. No debí salvarte la vida.

Aquella noche, Isla abandonó definitivamente la casa de Bob y, cuando pisó la calle, no sintió miedo por el porvenir. Al contrario, estaba segura de que por fin encontraría su lugar en el mundo.

-o-

_18 de enero, 1883_

Elladora se acercó a la ventana y observó el atardecer. Hacía varios años que había regresado a la Mansión Black al morir su esposo, el joven Marcus Malfoy. Al no haber tenido hijos, el hermano menor de su difunto marido se había convertido en el heredero de la fortuna de la familia. Elladora, a pesar de poder quedarse en aquella mansión, había preferido regresar a su antiguo hogar.

Estaba a punto de alejarse de la ventana cuando la vio. Estaba parada fuera de la mansión, a varios metros de distancia, pero la reconocería donde fuera.

—Isla —susurró.

Tenía que admitir que había estado sumamente enfadada con ella durante todos esos años, pero al verla, sintió aquella conocida nostalgia y recordó que un día fueron las mejores amigas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¿Le habría pasado algo malo?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, y olvidando momentáneamente su enojo, bajó de prisa, abriendo las puertas de par en par. Solo cuando pisó el sendero se permitió ir más despacio. Isla la observaba casi con miedo, avergonzada. Se detuvo frente a ella y la observó detenidamente. En lo que más se fijó fue en su mirada. Tras la vergüenza había algo más. Tristeza. Jamás había visto a Isla tan triste y en un estado tan lamentable.

Isla observó a su hermana. Se sintió intimidada ante su mirada severa y volvió a sentirse una niña indefensa que había hecho algo mal y que ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias. Pero independientemente de lo mal que se sintiera, lo que más quería decirle a Elladora era cuánto los había extrañado. Por eso no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana y abrazarla con fuerza.

Elladora parpadeó, entre confusa y sorprendida. Suspiró y devolvió el abrazo a su hermana menor que en ese momento empezaba a sollozar violentamente. Pasaron varios minutos en los que permanecieron sin decir nada, abrazadas, Ella reconfortando a Isla.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? —preguntó Isla al separarse, ya más tranquila, secándose las lágrimas.

—Diferentes a cuando te marchaste —Isla bajó la mirada—. Madre no ha dejado de llorar por ti. Padre, al verla así, te maldijo. Te desprecia. Dijo que preferiría que estuvieras muerta. Phineas se encargó de decir a nuestros conocidos que has muerto por una enfermedad mágica incurable. Todos lo creyeron.

Isla sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Y madre… ¿cómo está?

—Ha muerto de tristeza. No dejó de hablar de ti en ningún momento. Decía que tú le devolviste la vida al nacer y que al marcharte se la arrebataste —la dureza en las palabras de Elladora fueron como estacas en el corazón de Isla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasó con Lynx? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Él te quería de verdad, Isla —le respondió con una mirada de reproche—. Pasó mucho tiempo solo, pero se ha casado con la hija de los Greengrass.

—¿Y tú?

—Marcus ha muerto —respondió sin emoción alguna, pero Isla pudo ver el dolor en su mirada—. Viruela de dragón.

El silencio las envolvió una vez más. El sol ya estaba desapareciendo por completo e Isla sintió que debía decir lo que tenía en mente en voz alta, o sino la culpa la seguiría carcomiendo.

—Lo siento tanto. No debí marcharme.

Elladora la miró tan seriamente que Isla pensó que jamás la perdonaría.

—No, no debiste hacerlo —dijo finalmente. Isla sonrió débilmente—, pero me alegra volver a verte. Solo que… no puedes quedarte aquí, padre…

Isla negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. No importa. He conseguido donde quedarme. Estoy alquilando una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante —Elladora hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada—. Estaré bien.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tienes suficiente dinero? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Aún me queda algo.

—Bien, en eso si puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? —Isla se encogió de hombros— Madre siempre decía que tienes madera de pocionista, ¿por qué no lo intentas? —sonrió.

—No lo sé, Elladora, hace tiempo que no hago pociones —replicó dubitativa.

—Inténtalo. No pierdes nada. Empieza trabajando en la botica del Callejón Diagon. Seguro que te va bien.

Con una sonrisa, Isla asintió, agradeciendo volver a contar con su hermana. Sabía que su nuevo comienzo sería duro, pero con la varita en la mano se sentía capaz de todo.


End file.
